Tempest Boi
“Which Boi do you think is the strongest? Battle Boiz? Nadder Boiz? This newly discovered species may make you think again.” - ??? I wouldn’t suggest getting close to these things. Appearance: Lesser Tempest Boiz have stormy gray fur, with an even darker gray undercoat and eyes that are an extremely dark blue, almost black. They have black flame markings on their fur, and wear dark blue fox hats, rare black gloves, and green (standard) leis. Greater Tempest Boiz have the same fur, but their eyes are black, and they wear black candy cane horns, black feather necklaces, rare black gloves, and black epic dragon wings. All Tempest Boiz are extremely large, about four times the size of a regular male Spinny Boi. Behavior: To put it short, Tempest Boiz are dangerous. No, that’s an understatement. They are strait-up LETHAL. The first and most important thing to know about Tempest Boiz is that they are warriors. It’s in their blood and runs through their veins. Their instinct is to fight. Nothing scares them. Not to mention that they are extremely powerful. They can create hurricanes and earthquakes, survive deadly things such as gunshots, volcanic eruptions, or nuclear explosions, and have a bite force of about 600,350,400 psi. Taking on a polar bear? Piece of cake. Extremely poisonous snake bite? That’s nothing. Direct hit from a machine gun? Child’s play. Atomic bomb? Don’t make me laugh. All Tempest Boiz are loners. They never come together unless it’s to mate, in which the male leaves and the female takes care of the cubs until they are of adult age, then they leave the mother and live on their own. There are two main categlories of Tempest Boi: Lesser and Greater. What’s the difference, you ask? Lesser Tempest Boiz are weaker, and have all the abilities listed above. Greater Tempest Boiz, on the other hand? Can split the earth open with one claw. Can create winds strong enough to blow the planet off it’s course of rotation. Can roar so loud it can be heard from Saturn. Can grab 5 moons with ease and throw them trillions of miles far. See what I mean? Well, scientists found out that Greater Tempest Boiz are currently endangered, and Lesser Tempest Boiz are quite rare, so you don’t have to worry about them that much. But still. Habitat: Lesser Tempest Boiz dot Balloosh, and the few Greater ones left are somewhere in Mt. Shiveer. History: So one day, a meteorologist by the name of Marcia was studying some rainclouds that day, until she thought she saw a dark shape enter the atmosphere. She couldn’t see it very well, but the dark shape was eating the clouds. Curious, Marcia took out some binoculars, and saw a strange looking gray thing. She couldn’t see it in detail, but somehow, it saw her. It let out a growl that could be heard by Marcia, so she snapped a quick picture and sent it to scientists. They confirmed it was an unknown species of meme. When Marcia went to sleep that night, she thought she saw something outside her window. She peered out from her window and saw the same meme, and it was gliding through the sky in a kite-like fashion, even though she couldn’t see any wings. The moonlight reflected off the meme, and Marcia could see that this meme as indeed a Boi. The Boi then started eating some clouds, and Marcia stared in silence. She wanted to take another picture, but it was cold outside, and she didn’t want to disturb the Boi. So she went to sleep. The next day, there was another report up north about a strange Boi that was seen killing an eagle after the bird got a little too curious. Marcia knew she had to do something, so she went to the alphas. She told them about this, and about the plan that she had, and Liza offered her a cloud in a jar (nobody knows how she got it in a jar). Marcia got the cloud in a jar, and placed the jaw outside that night. Sure enough, the Boi scented the cloud and flew down to eat it by using its claws to tear through the glass as if it were butter. Marcia then jumped out of her house and put pawcuffs on the Boi. The Tempest Boi roared in protest and slammed Marcia to the ground, but then she gave the Boi the much feared... puppy eyes. The Boi, however, was unfazed by the puppy eyes, and flew up into the sky. Marcia managed to take a good, close up picture and send it to Spinnyzoologists, who then dubbed this new species the “Tempest Boi”. Diet: Tempest Boiz have quite a strange diet. The only things they can eat are black holes and clouds. Trivia: * The Tempest Boi’s scientific name is “Tempestatum Opiferque”, which means “Tempest Bringer” Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Don't eat beans Category:OP Category:Very rare species Category:Endangered bois